The present invention relates to a tumbling cap, designed to be fitted to a child's head, in such a way that it remains fastened to the same and so that it acts as a protective device.
The invented tumbling cap is designed to protect small children's heads against knocks on their forehead, sides and back of the head.
Besides, the invented tumbling cap has been designed in such a way that it can be easily fitted and fastened to one's head, without causing any discomfort that causes little children to take off the protective device.